Konoha High School Love
by AkatsukiDarkAngel
Summary: Kiba and Deidara...my two fav characters...I think I know where this may go...anyway it's a high school setting with romance and conflict involved
1. The First Day

You came out of the office of your new high school with your schedule. You decided to go find your room and drop your things off before going to class. Your room was fairly large; it had a bedroom, a living room, a kitchen and a bathroom all to yourself. You raced out of your room to your first period class with seconds to spare; you sat in the closest desk to the door slightly exclusive.

"Good morning class" the teacher walked in "Welcome to English, I'm your teacher Asuma Sarutobi. We will start by getting to know someone, so take the person closest to you and start talking."

A blond kid stood up and walked toward you.

"Hi, my name's Naruto Uzumaki" he said with a huge grin.

"My name's Irie, I'm new to the school."

"Then I welcome you to Konoha High School. This boarding school has everything in it; a pool, a workout gym, a cafeteria and much more."

"Thank you for the warm welcome."

"I'll introduce you to all of my friends at lunch time, we eat in the cafeteria. There are others who just get their food and eat outside or in the halls."

"That sounds great, thank you."

"Okay class it's time to start working" Asuma said.

Naruto stayed beside you the entire class time, pretty soon the bell rang and you left to your next class. You had gym with Might Guy; he mainly wanted to see where everybody was in agility and stamina. When the bell rung you went straight to the cafeteria bought your food and found Naruto at a table.

"Irie" Naruto called "Come sit."

You sat next to him looking around the table.

"Hi my name's Irie Tama, I'm the new girl."

"Tama?" Naruto asked "As in the richest family to ever live?"

"Yes, but please I want you to like me for me and not my money" you begged, looking down at your clothes; a baggy shirt and sweat pants.

"My name's Hinata Hyuga" you looked up to see a girl with short black/blue hair smiling at you.

"I'm Shino Aburame" a kid with sunglasses said.

"Choji Akimichi" a large kid stuffing his face managed to say.

"Shikamaru Nara" a kid said sounding board.

"I'm Rock Lee, but call me Lee" a kid with bushy brows said excitedly.

"My name's Sai" a kid with very short black hair put his book down and smiled.

"Nice to meet you all" you smiled back.

"We would like to warn you that those kids over there, they are the popular kids" Naruto pointed to one side of the room "The pink haired girl is Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka is the blond girl and the brunette is Tenten. Sasuke Uchiha is the boy with black hair, Neji Hyuga has the long brown hair and Kiba Inuzuka has the short brown hair, his dog's name is Akamaru."

"Wait" you interrupted him "Did you say Hyuga? Isn't that Hinata's last name?"

"Yes, Neji is my brother" Hinata explained.

"Those kids over there" Naruto now pointed to a bunch of guys at the far end of the cafeteria "They are seniors, you should try to avoid them but if they tell you to do something it would be wise to obey. If you won't listen to them something terrible will happen."

"Oh?" you raised a brow.

"We don't know what happened to the last person who didn't do as they said."

"Thanks for the warning" you rolled your eyes "One question, is fighting aloud?"

"Fighting is only aloud outside, if you fight inside it is to protect only" Shikamaru explained "Why?"

"No particular reason" you said smirking as your eyes sparkled.

After lunch you had honors art with Kurenai Yui, then honors math with Kakashi Hatake and honors science with Yamato. It was a short school day, you enjoyed this school so much more then the public school you were in before.


	2. Meet The Populars

You woke up the next morning, took a shower then got dressed in a much more figure flattering outfit. You grabbed an apple and left your room, a dog came up to you as you locked your door.

"Hello there" you said bending down to pet the dog.

"Akamaru!" a voice called "There you are boy" he bent down to pick up his dog, when you both stood up your eyes met "Hi, my name is Kiba Inuzuka and this is my dog Akamaru."

"My name's Irie Tama, nice to meet you Kiba" you said blushing _'He's really cute'_ you thought to yourself.

"You must be the new girl, I've heard about" he smirked wrapping an arm around your waist "Why don't I walk you to class Irie?"

"Sounds good."

Kiba walked you to English class; he pulled out your chair for you to sit, and then kissed your cheek.

"I'll see you later" with that he left.

You sat there dumbfounded at what just happened. Naruto sat next to you and class started, your mind was in a day dream until the bell rung. You went to the gym and saw Kiba talking with Sasuke and Neji.

"Hey Kiba" you walk up to him "I didn't know that you had gym now."

"Irie, what a beautiful surprise" he smiled "This is Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuga" he introduced.

"Class today we'll be sparing" Might Guy said "You'll be using these wooden swords. First up will be… Irie versus Sasuke."

Both of you walked forward, took a wooden sword and made a fighting stance. He came at you from above, you blocked, then you attacked and he blocked. This continued for at least five minutes. Until you knocked his sword out of his hands sending it flying, you caught it, kicked Sasuke to the ground putting both swords around his neck trapping him.

"The winner is Irie."

You removed the swords from around Sasuke's neck and then helped him up.

"That was pretty good Irie" Sasuke complemented.

"Thanks" you smiled "You're not so bad either."

"You should eat lunch with us" Neji offered.

"Thanks but no thanks, I already have plans."

You stood there watching the rest of the class fight. When the bell rung you made your way to the cafeteria to buy your lunch, you entered the seating area looking for Naruto and his friends when someone took your food tray.

"Hey!" you said alarmed "Kiba, give me back my lunch."

"Where are you sitting?" he asked smiling "I'll eat lunch with you."

You smirked at him before pointing towards Naruto's table. He carried both his and your food to the table placing both trays down, Kiba sat on one side of you and Shikamaru on the other. Everyone got along very quickly, proving that the word 'popular' is just a word; there is no difference between them or other students. A couple of girls came up to us a few minutes later.

"Kiba what are you doing over here?" the pink haired girl asked.

"I'm eating lunch Sakura" he replied a little annoyed.

"With these unpopular losers?" asked the blond

"Ino…" Kiba trailed off looking embarrassed.

You stood up smiling.

"My name's Irie Tama" Ino and Sakura's eyes opened wide when you said your last name "I never hang out with losers."

"You must be blind and dumb" Ino insulted "Because these kids are losers. Trust us, we've known them longer."

Now she did it, Ino made you mad. You were standing in front of Ino with a smile. Without any warning you punched her face, Ino stumbled backwards. Sakura went to the aid of her friend.

"That was for insulting my friends and me" you explained.

"You bitch" Sakura yelled "First you beat up Sasuke now you punch Ino, you're crazy."

You were about to hit Sakura next, she screamed covering her face but Kiba held you back.

"Irie calm down" he said struggling to hold you back.

"Fine" you hissed.

You calmed down enough that Kiba let you go. Sakura and Ino scurried back to the popular table with their tails between their legs.

"Those two girls are real jerks" you snarled.

"Yeah they are, but the way you protected your friends was amazing" Kiba complemented.


	3. Meet The Seniors

Just then the seniors walked in, they looked around and then made an announcement.

"Where is the new girl, Irie?" they asked.

You stood up and walked toward them.

"Well, well" the one with black hair said "It looks like this time the new girl is one sexy babe."

You rolled your eyes.

"I'm Itachi" he introduced "That's Deidara, the blond; Sasori, the red head; Kisame, the blue haired; Hidan, the silver haired; Kakuzu, the masked one; Zetsu, the green haired and finally Pein the orange haired one."

"Nice to meet all of you, now goodbye" you said a little board.

You turned to leave but someone grabbed your wrist, twirling you around and pulling you in closer to his body.

"Not so fast beautiful" Deidara said, his arm around your waist holding you closer "You're going to eat lunch with us."

"There isn't any room at our table" Kisame smirked "So you'll have to sit on one of our laps."

"No thank you" you hissed.

You pulled away from Deidara and walked back toward your friends.

"Feisty" you heard Deidara say seductively "She will be mine."

"No one has ever said no to the seniors" Lee said stunned.

"It wasn't hard, just a little uncomfortable" you shrugged rubbing your arms.

Kiba kissed your cheek when you sat down, your face turned red. The bell rung just as you finished your lunch ten minutes later. You went to your next class with Hinata and Sai; you followed them to the back of the class when someone grabbed your hand pulling you to a seat. You looked to see that you were in between Sasori and Deidara; you stood to leave when the teacher walked in.

"Everyone sit where you are" Kurenai Yuhi, the teacher ordered "This is where you'll stay for the rest of the year."

You sat down, as you were told, crossing your arms angrily. The two seniors smirked at each other.

"Today's assignment is to express yourself" Kurenai explained "Use your creative side, your favourite way to show art, to express how you're feeling right now."

Deidara took out some clay, Sasori got out some puppet pieces and you took out some paper and some pencil crayons to draw your fashions.

"Cheer up sunshine" Sasori said.

You glared at him with your intense blue/grey eyes, but his light brown eyes were soft and seemed trust worthy. Your eyes softened up after a few seconds of staring at Sasori's eyes, you sighed going back to your work.

"What's wrong beautiful?" Deidara asked lifting your chin "A smile suits you more then a frown."

You stared into his mesmerising blue eyes as he spoke, unwillingly you smiled at him.

"That's better" he smiled.

You went back to your work, frustrated that he hypnotized you to do as he said. Currently you were drawing an outfit that made you feel sad and angry, kind of gothic because that's how you felt when class started. When you finished you took out another piece of paper and started to draw an outfit that made you feel happy.

You leaned back in your chair when you finished, you looked at Sasori's work, his puppet started to look like a girl and Deidara's clay looked like a girl with a heart behind it.

"You two seem to have a similar thought on your mind" you chuckled.

They both looked at you then each others work, at each other and finally back at you.

"So, who's the girl?" you ask chuckling again.

You see them both blush before going back to their work staying quiet.

"Fine, don't tell me" you crossed your arms pouting a little.

"Class, this assignment is due tomorrow" Kurenai stated.

The bell rung immediately after Kurenai gave us our homework. You gathered your designs and left for math with Shikamaru, Pein and Itachi then science with Hidan, Zetsu and Kisame.


	4. First Saturday

You groaned as you rolled out of bed slowly getting ready for the Saturday. You bumped into Deidara in the hall heading toward health with Tsunade.

"Good morning beautiful" he said wrapping his arm around your waist.

"Hi Deidara" you removed his arm and ran up to Kiba "Hey Kiba!"

"Hey Irie" he smiled at you.

"I take it you have health with Tsunade?" you asked as he wrapped an arm around your waist.

"Yep, followed by sex-ed with Jiraiya."

"Great, so do I" you said excitedly.

"What are you doing this afternoon?" he blushed.

"Right now…" you pause to think "Nothing."

"Would you go on a date with me?"

"I would love to" you kissed his cheek "How about immediately after class?"

"Sure" he replied sounding relieved.

You sat down next to him in class almost in the very back.

****Deidara's POV****

'_What does she see in him'_ you ask yourself _'I'm older, I complement her more, I deserve her way more then he does.'_

You followed her into the class and sat down behind her. You weren't paying attention; both your mind and eyes were on Irie. When the bell rung you went to your next class and sat down beside Sasori, shortly after Irie walked in and sat down with that same boy as before.

'_I just don't get it'_ you thought staring at her _'She will be mine, she has to be.'_

"Class" Jiraiya walked in "I'm going to make a seating plan that will be in effect until the end of the year. This is how it'll work; I'm going to call out the names in order on this list. When your name is called tell me you're here and find a partner of the opposite sex, the girl will then have to sit on the guys laps. I don't want to hear any complaining or see any changing in partners. Now to begin… Deidara."

"Here" you called raising your hand a little.

"Who would you like as a partner?" he asked.

"Irie Tama" you stated clearly, keeping your eyes on her.

She stood up and walked toward you sitting on your lap with a huge sigh. Once everyone was settled in Irie started to doodle on a piece of paper.

'_I now officially love this class'_ you smirk to yourself.

You wrap your arms around Irie, one hand on her lap the other writing a message on a different piece of paper.

D - Want to go out sometime?

I – Um…sure, I guess

D - How about today?

I - Can't

D - Tonight?

I - …I guess

D - Pick u up 6, ur rm

I - Do u even know what rm?

D - …

I - Rm #666

D - It's a date then

Once the bell rung, Irie got off your lap and ran down to her dog loving friend. You watched as he put his arm around her waist and they left.


	5. Two Dates, One Day

****Irie's POV****

"Let's start with lunch" Kiba suggested "Then you can choose what we do next."

"Sure, how about a friendly game of miniature golf?" you gave him a sly smile "Loser has to do a dare."

"You're on" Kiba smirked.

You both grabbed a sandwich from a local little café then went mini putting. You had a lot of fun and won the game by a single point.

"You win" Kiba looked at the score card "Not bad though, a one point lead. So what's the dare?"

"I dare you to kiss me" you told him.

He gave you a kiss on the cheek.

"Not good enough" you complained.

Kiba cupped your chin smirking, he kissed your lips this time. His tongue licked your bottom lip asking for entrance, you gladly gave it to him; he explored every crevasse of your mouth. It was the most pleasurable kiss you have ever had; he pulled away very slowly after what seemed like hours.

"Much better" you smiled; you looked at your watch "5 o'clock, I have to get back to my room."

"Why?" Kiba asked sounding a little disappointed.

"I unfortunately have plans at 6."

He took you back to your room giving you one final kiss, on the lips of course, before you closed the door. You had to find a different outfit for your date with Deidara. You just finished getting ready when there was a knock on the door.

"Ready?" Deidara asked as the door opened "You look great, as always."

"Thank you" you blushed lightly at the complement locking the door behind you.

"Hungry?"

"I guess."

"Great I know of this little restaurant that's perfect."

You walked beside Deidara as he took you to a little restaurant called 'Romantique'. Inside every table was lit by candle light, it was obviously for couples since each table had two chairs. The waiter took you to a table in the corner. The restaurant looked expensive but as you looked at the menu, items were fairly cheep compared to most fancy restaurants you saw. You ordered a simple chicken Caesar salad, while Deidara took the spaghetti. After dinner he took you to a movie of your choice, you choose an action packed film with lots of blood and gore. After wards he took you to a lake in the forest where you could see the stars, you laid on the ground beside Deidara.

"There's a ball coming up at school" Deidara casually stated "Would you do me the honour of going with me?"

"I guess" you stuttered _'I wish Kiba asked me first.'_

Suddenly Deidara's lips were on yours; you were taken by surprise but never fought it. He licked your bottom lip, you gave him entrance. As he explored your mouth you moaned in pleasure, his kiss was both pleasurable and passionate. He left your mouth and went down to your neck, again you moaned. Your body was in the kiss but your eyes were staring at the full moon getting lost in the passion he gave you. He picked you up and dumped you into the lake, you stayed there watching as Deidara got undressed and jumped in after you. He swam up and you started kissing as he helped you out of your clothes. It was sunrise when Deidara started to walk you back to your room.

"Thank you for the amazing night Deidara" you kissed him softly "I'll see you around."

You leaned up against the back of your door with a huge smile on your face. Still in a day dream you crawled under your blankets and fell asleep dreaming of Deidara and his perfect body.


	6. School Again

"Not school again" you complained as you got dressed "I wonder if I can avoid Kiba and Deidara today. No, I can't, I have classes with both of them. I could try to ignore them, but that would be rude" you sighed "I'm so confused I don't want to see either of them right now."

You locked your door and made your way down to English class sitting down with a huge sigh.

"Irie, are you okay?" Naruto asked concerned.

"Not really" you answered.

Just then an announcement came on over the speaker.

"Just a reminder to all students that there will be a ball coming up this week, so don't forget to dress formally; this will not be a normal dance. Have a nice day" the voice said.

Before Naruto could ask you more questions the bell rung and you both had to pay attention. You slipped away to your next class immediately after the bell, again so Naruto wouldn't ask you questions. It felt like gym class would never end, Kiba kept trying to get your attention but you were determined to ignore him.

"Lunch" you whispered when the bell rung "I can hide away for awhile before I have to face Deidara."

You bought your lunch and were almost out of the cafeteria when Sakura and Ino came up to you.

"Hey bitch!" Sakura called "We heard you had a date with Kiba and now you're ignoring him."

"What's up with that slut?" Ino asked knocking your food tray out of your hands.

You bent over to pick up your food then tossed it all, except an apple, in the garbage. You were about to leave when Sakura grabbed your hand.

"We're talking to you" Sakura scolded.

"Just leave me alone" you told them.

"You want us to leave you alone? Why should we?" Ino asked loudly, punching you in the gut.

Ino kept punching you, but you never fought back. You were prepared for another attack when Sasuke stopped it.

"Just leave Irie alone" he said giving them a glare.

Ino and Sakura walked away angry that you were getting their beloved Sasuke's attention.

"Are you okay Irie?" he asked softly.

You shook your head no and left when the seniors walked in.

"What's wrong sunshine?" Sasori asked.

You looked at him with sad eyes.

"Come on beautiful, smile" Deidara said lifting your chin toward him.

You gave him an icy glare then ran down the halls.

****Sasuke's POV****

"What did you do to her on your date Deidara?" Itachi asked.

"The usual" Deidara shrugged "Dinner, movie of her choice, then sex."

'_Sex'_ you thought _'That must be what's eating Irie.'_

You ran after her, finally you caught up once she was outside. The side of the cafeteria was all windows.

****Irie's POV****

You turned around to see Sasuke holding your wrist panting.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

You just looked away, tears were brimming your eyes.

"I heard Deidara say that he had sex with you" he lifted your chin making you look at him "Is that true?"

Tears were now streaming down your face as you nodded your head yes. Sasuke pulled you into a hug stroking your hair as you cried in his chest.

"I'm so confused" you sobbed "I love both Kiba and Deidara, but I know I can only have one of them."

Sasuke stayed silent as you vented out your confusion.

"I didn't mean to have sex with Deidara, it was a spur of the moment" you fell to the ground with Sasuke still holding onto you tightly "Now I have to go to the ball with him, I always keep my commitments. What am I suppose to do Sasuke, I'm so confused?"

"I would say follow your heart" Sasuke said softly "But by the sounds of it, your heart is confused. Why not take a couple days off of school to clear your mind, it might help."

You stayed in Sasuke's arms crying until the bell rung.

"I'll walk you to class" he suggested whipping the tears from your face.

"I don't want to go to class, I have to sit beside Deidara and Sasori" you explained.

"Then come to my class. Kiba might be there but you don't have to sit next to him" he said "I'll tell him what you told me, he'll understand, trust me."

"Thank you Sasuke."

The teachers allowed you to stay with Sasuke all afternoon. His kind company was nice, even if you did gain many glares from the girls who love him.


	7. First Dance

You knew what you had to do, and you knew it had to be done tonight. All week you sat in your room thinking, Sasuke came by every morning, afternoon and night to see how you were doing. He was given permission to walk right in and drop off any homework you had, even if he was only one of your classes he was sweet enough to collect from all the other classes. You looked in the mirror, the dress you wore was custom made a one of a kind that your parents bought for you, and it has never been worn before since you really don't like wearing dresses, you can't move in them much.

"Hey there beautiful, are you ready for the dance?" Deidara asked when you opened the door "You look… wow, just… wow."

"Lets get a few things straight first" you glared at him "I am not your girlfriend, we will not go out on a date again and finally I will only accompany you to the dance, I don't have to stay with you the whole time."

Deidara nodded slowly and sadly. All eyes were on you as soon as you walked in. You were about to walk away when Akamaru came up to you and started barking happily for your attention.

"Shut up you mutt" Deidara growled kicking the dog.

"Deidara!" you shouted punching him in the stomach.

You bent down and carefully lifted Akamaru into your arms. You stood up to have someone pick you up bridal style and leave the dance.

"What are you doing Sasori?" you asked confused.

"Getting you and that dog to the vet, Deidara went too far kicking a poor little pup with steel toed shoes" Sasori smirked "Your boyfriend has a lot of speed."

You looked past Sasori's shoulder to see who he was talking about. You smiled at the sight of Kiba.

"Kiba" you said when he caught up "I'm sorry about my actions over the past week, I just had to get my mind straightened up. I realized that I… I… I love you Kiba!"

No sooner had you said it Sasori stopped and put you down. All three of you walked into the vet's office and you gave her Akamaru, a few tests were done and she came back out.

"There's nothing to worry about" she said "The poor thing just got the wind knocked out of him, he'll be fine but I'd like to keep him here over night just in case."

Kiba agreed to do so and walked out of the vet's office, you followed him silently and Sasori went back to the dance, after giving you a peck on the cheek, to leave you two alone.

"Kiba, do you hate me?" you asked softly, he never answered "I'll take your silence as a yes."

Without warning Kiba kissed you softly and pulled you into a tight but warm embrace.

"I could never hate you Irie" he said softly pulling his lips away "I love you."

Tears of joy filled your eyes as you both stood there. It was the happiest and most magical night of your life and now you and Kiba were going to be happy together for a long time. Sasori acted like your older brother, while Ino and Sakura eventually warmed up to you. All the popular kids became close friends with the normal kids and the seniors, except for Deidara, talked to you like a normal person not just a 'sexy, hot, new girl that they all wanted to get in bed with'.


End file.
